


Coffee Shop

by whalien_in_luv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, have fun reading, this is your cliche blind date in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_in_luv/pseuds/whalien_in_luv
Summary: A blind date in a coffee shop.





	

Wonwoo sighed to himself a little as he walked down the street to a quiet coffee shop that he frequented often to just sit, read, and have a cup of coffee or a snack while he wasn’t practicing.

“I can’t believe Mingyu got me to do this.” he mumbled as he turned the corner.

There was the coffee shop, and in it was a surprise waiting for him: a blind date.

If he had to be completely honest, he really hoped that he wouldn’t have to do it, but Mingyu seemed so excited and insisted that the girl he had in mind would be “so matching” that Wonwoo knew he couldn’t say no without meeting her.   
But really, he intended to just go and tolerate the whole blind date and not ask for a second date.

He opened the glass door to the coffee shop, met by a blast of warm air escaping. Looking around, he noticed it was empty. He sighed to himself in slight happiness as his date hadn’t arrived yet.

“Hi, Wonwoo-ah!” the barista at the counter greeted as he saw Wonwoo enter.

“Hey, Jinyoung-hyung.” he greeted in return. Wonwoo had visited so frequently that they were already on a first name basis.

“What’re you thinking of having today?” the barista asked.

“Just a small latte. And a slice of chocolate orange cake please.” Wonwoo replied, going up to the counter.

“Coming right up.” the barista replied.

“Oh right, Mingyu told me you’re having a blind date today or something here?” he asked. Wonwoo’s eyes widened slightly.

“He told you that?” Wonwoo asked in shock. The barista just nodded and continued making his drink.

“She’s another girl who comes to the coffee shop often. Just another branch. I always see her on my shifts there and she’s very quiet,” Jinyoung informed, “But we’re friends and she’s very nice so I don’t think it’ll go badly.”

“I doubt it’ll work out though. I don’t think a thing such as “love at first sight” really exists.” Wonwoo sighed.

“You never know how things will go.” the barista replied and placed his cake slice and cup of coffee on a tray in front of Wonwoo.

“4,000 won please.” he said and Wonwoo payed before thanking him and taking his tray to the table where he always sat at. It was a small round table with two wooden chairs set opposite each other. He took out a book from his bag and unwrapped the plastic from it before beginning to read it. He had just bought it before reaching the coffee shop.

A bell ringing quietly signalled another person entering the coffee shop, making Wonwoo look up and notice a quiet-looking girl walk in and go straight to the counter.

“That couldn’t be her.” he mumbled, turning back to his book.

“Good morning, Jinyoung-oppa. Do you know someone named … ….oo? My friend, M….. said ….. …… and it’s today.” Wonwoo heard the girl ask the barista at the front.

“Hm? Oh yeah, ……… . But first, an order?” Wonwoo overhead from the barista, followed by her ordering a drink and some cake.

About three minutes later, he heard quiet footsteps walk over before seeing someone set themselves down opposite him.

“Um… excuse me, are you Jeon Wonwoo?” a quiet voice asked him. Wonwoo looked up from his book and saw the girl from before.

He didn’t notice it before, but she was really quite pretty. He couldn’t put it into words but all he could think was that she was cute.

“S-Sorry, are you the wrong person? The guy at the counter said you’re him…” she asked again, worry lacing the tone of her voice. That was when Wonwoo realised he was staring.

“Ah, yes, sorry.” he said standing up and giving a slight bow, the girl bowing in return as well.

“I assume you are my date for today?” Wonwoo asked. The girl, which was you, nodded.

“Mmhm! Oh, my name is _____ _____. I asked Mingyu not to tell you my name… sorry about that.” you confessed, blushing a little.

“That’s alright. Oh. Sit down.” Wonwoo said, gesturing to the chair opposite. You both sat down and quietly took a sip of your drink each.

You didn’t know much about Wonwoo, so seeing him in person really was amazing in a way. He was much better looking than you expected, but then again, he was in a popular idol group. You found that his eyes were just mesmerising (despite being a little scary) and his round glasses made him look even cooler in your opinion.

Wonwoo was also inspecting you the same way you did to him. He couldn’t help but think the way your hair was styled made you look very cute, and the way your eyes seemed to sparkle behind your large glasses made his heart flutter a little.   
“Maybe I should take back what I said about love at first sight.” he thought.

“So... what made Mingyu say that you would suit me well?” Wonwoo asked. It was an awkward question, but he was hoping it would go well.

“Um... probably how we go to the same coffee shop a lot.” you said, laughing awkwardly, not really sure as well.

“Do you like SEVENTEEN?” Wonwoo asked, curious.

“Oh. Mingyu showed me a few of your songs, but I’m not really into the whole K-Pop thing. Not recently anyways. But I quite like it!” you answered, smiling a little.

“It’s a little awkward to say this but... your voice is Aju NICE.” you grinned a little at your own pun which referenced their song, blushing a little. Wonwoo felt his heart flutter like a butterfly as he saw your cheeks turn pink. You were really cute in his eyes. Not to mention you made puns as well. That made him even happier.

“Thank you, _____-ssi.” he chuckled a little and took another sip of his coffee.

“By the way, I like your choice in clothing. It’s cute.” Wonwoo said with a smile, looking over at your clothes. You turned a little red.

“A-Ah, it’s nothing really that great! I just think it’s comfortable and warm enough... but thank you, Wonwoo-ssi!” you said, nervously drinking a bit more of your coffee.

A bit of silence passed as you two didn’t really know what to say to each other.

“Oh, sorry. I’m not much of a talker.” you mumbled shyly as you took another bite of your savoury tart. 

“That’s alright. Just being in your presence is good enough.” Wonwoo unexpectedly let out. You two looked at each other with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to say that aloud! Sorry!” he apologised. However, his reaction made you giggle and you shook your head.

“I think it’s cute. Cheesy, but cute.” you smiled, taking another sip of your drink. Seeing as you were fine with it, Wonwoo smiled as well.

The rest of the date went surprisingly well before you two noticed the sky was becoming more orange than blue, signalling the start of the evening.

“I should get going. It was really nice to meet you, _____-ssi.” Wonwoo said to you as you were both exiting the coffee shop.

“We should go out again soon!” you said. He nodded and thought for a moment.

“How about dinner next weekend?” he suggested. You nodded excitedly.

“I look forward to it!” you exclaimed.

“I’ll send you a message on Kakao later ok?” Wonwoo said. You nodded and smiled, waving before quickly rushing towards the train station to get back to your apartment.

For the rest of the day, neither you or Wonwoo could remove the smiles on your faces, knowing that there would be another date soon.


End file.
